regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Eydis "Dis" Ingeborgson
Name: Eydis, “Dis” Ingeborgson Aliases: None at the moment; she's just getting started, after all. Identity Status: Nobody knows her ;.; /wrists Age: Twenty Appearance Height: Pretty Freaking Tall*tm Build: Amorphous: usually settles into a curvy, sinuous body Eyes: Vermillion with black sclera normally, or whatever color she wants if going incognito Hair: Gigeresque dredlocks normally: steel-grey black, sometimes. Complexion: Naturally fair as befits a Nord when she's attempting to blend in; however, her skin has, due to her slow melding with her symbiote, become somewhat greyish and disturbing naturally. Fashion Sense: Whatever she likes; oftentimes she'll fancy industrial type clothing, as the irony of it is not lost on her and tickles her macabre sense of humor. Complete Description: In her natural form, Eydis is a disturbing creature: she is tall, and her proportions don't seem exactly -right-, so to speak. Her flesh is a strange, metallic grey that seems very cold; it often surprises people that it is just as warm as any natural flesh to the touch, and just as soft and yielding. Her eyes are a bright, proud vermillion made all the more impressive as they are surrounded by black sclera, and her hair is not so much actual 'hair' as it is 'creepy thick giger-dredlocks'. She is tall and corded muscle glides like silk beneath her flesh, but she seems oddly thin, her cheeks hollow with an air of preternatural hunger emanating from her at all times. She moves with a bizarre, alien grace, and often invades personal space as if having no regard for such a silly, trivial thing. Her movements are languid, calculated, as if designed to conserve energy; however for all of her intimidating looks, the woman's expression is often one of laughter, as if she's smirking at some private joke only she knows. In the form she had before she became what she is now, Eydis was a tall, pale woman with eyes that flashed like chips of eyes and long, steel-grey black hair that pulled itself in wild curls down to the small of her back. This is often the appearance she chooses when she's going incognito, though sometimes she messes it up slightly and gets the proportions just a little bit off. Background Family: Parents: Astrid and Koli Ingeborgson. Siblings: Older sister Mildred and younger brother Randolf. Father is an anthropology professor working at the local university, tenured of course, and rather eccentric; specializes in nordic history, culture, and mythology. Mother is a skilled nurse, very strong-willed and sometimes stern, but with a devilish sense of humor. Mildred is a worldly girl, often backpacking across the country with nothing but her backpack and hitch-hiking finger, though she has a slight obsession with her own appearance. Brother is a laid back skater nerd. Personality:'''lackadaisical, sometimes lazy, friendly and curious; however, her alien instincts make her slightly more erratic and disturbing than most. '''Social Life: Girl has no problem socially; she's rather confident and self-assured. Fame rating: None whatsoever! History: Honestly? Eydis had a great time growing up. Her parents, while eccentric and slightly hardcore survivalists, were extremely loving, caring people who lavished their three children with love and positivity. They pushed their children to be the best, but not to the point where it caused them to develop unfortunate complexes. However, an odd little quirk manifested in her childhood; her parents wanted their children to be utterly self sufficient...Bear Gyllis style. That meant teaching them the ropes and then at times leaving them to fend for themselves in the mountainous wilds of their Oregon home. They were never truly in any danger, honestly; they were watched at all times by their parents from afar. However, this lent to all three children a strong sense of confidence, self-sufficiency, and calm in the face of emergencies. Eydis was less gung-ho about school than she was about her survival skills, but that was mostly due to her boredom with the entire concept. She was a smart enough girl; she was simply lazy. Nobody in her family that she had known of manifested any of the supernatural powers that Eydis had heard so much about, and that was fine with her; she considered herself impressive enough without all that extra shiny BS. She was content to live her life as an adrenalin junkie and creepy pothead hippie; that was perfectly fine with her. When her family moved to a bigger city, she had some difficulty growing used to the lack of nature to interact with, but quickly made do; she began learning Parkour for shits and giggles. (plus she felt she needed the exercise or she'd explode). Origin: Imagine her dismay, then, when she was walking to work one morning (Eydis is quite the aspiring chef and worked as a line cook in a fairly well-known restaurant) and she felt the unfortunate crack of something heavy and unyielding against the poor and innocent plane that protected her brainmeats from the world. She fell to the ground, utterly unconscious. For months she was held as a prisoner in a filthy back-alley 'laboratory' kept in a large and non-sterile basement, trapped in a forced-coma as her body was yielded up to a myriad of unfortunate experiments by men who considered themselves true scientists. As one may imagine, this wasn't exactly healthy for the girl, and her body began to rapidly deteriorate due to poor sanitary conditions, poor nutrition, and poor health care. The men were desperate; they were preparing her by and large as the host for a bizarre little critter they had managed to 'liberate' from a much larger and legitimate scientific research facility in the city. In their misguided desperation the creature, which looked like a monstrosity out of H. R. Giger's screaming, filthy nightmares, was placed within the woman and sealed forever inside. They prayed that the transplant took, that host and 'thing' would survive....and they did. It integrated itself with her spinal cord, her medulla oblongata, her entire central nervous system; slowly she healed, but her body demanded more and more food....food the men were having problems giving. However, this wasn't a problem they would be having for long; her body went into severe respiratory failure, and after a long, desperate struggle, she appeared to be, for all intents and purposes, quite dead. If that weren't bad enough for the unlucky crew, the position of their "Secret Lab" had been compromised and discovered by the very group they had sought to steal from. Apparently they wanted their symbiote back, as the mercenaries who quickly began flooding the building showed. Panicked and spiteful, the men began destroying all of their work, reasoning that they would rather it be lost forever than to fall into the hands of those they despised. Eydis' body? Why, it was shoved into the sewers, the 'corpse' left to her fate as she floated in a river of feces and raw sewage. Lucky girl. Miscellaneous: Eydis is as yet mostly unaware of what the hell is going on inside of her; beyond horrific visions and her body betraying her with its strange behavior, she is only subconsciously aware of the thing living -inside- her as of yet. The laid-back woman has never before entertained the notions of being a super hero or villain, and while her family is likely to accept her just the same, strange new creature or not, she's going to have quite a difficult time deciding what it is she is going to do with this strangeness her body has become. Also, it may be worth noting that at her heart, Eydis is a pacifist; she abhors true fighting, though wrestling and sparring is fine, and will often attempt to try to talk or sneak her way through a situation before resorting to anything physical. Skills and Abilities Note: Eydis is an ever-growing, ever morphing creature. More abilities and flaws may present themselves at a later date and be posted here as proper. Superhuman abilities: Adaptive Instincts: At this life stage, this ability is weak and flawed. Her body attempts to adjust itself to survive in conditions in which it would normally suffer; however, this is instinctual, unrefined, and unpracticed, and therefore it takes massive amounts of internal energy stores and often is flawed. Fluid Form: One of the luxuries her symbiote provides her in exchange for a host to live within is the ability to morph her body; this may be used for camouflage, identity obscuration, adaptation, and attracting a mate. She can alter her skintone, height, build, facial structure, and all sorts of sundry things. At first, only minor cosmetic alterations may be made; she may, in time, grow more control over this skill. Heightened Senses: This is one of the first things to develop in Eydis' lifecycle. The symbiote wants its host to live; therefore, it makes permanent alterations to the physical form of the host, gifting them with increased sight (and infravision!) smell, hearing, taste, and touch capacity. Pheromones: Subtle, but useful. Humans are still affected by pheromones, though to a much lesser extent than other animals. This simple adaptation merely allows her to boost what is already there, causing intense feelings of desire from those around her....or disgust, depending on what effect she wishes. Primal Slumber: At first, the only way Eydis can utilize this ability is by physically melding her fingers into the minds of those she wishes to cause to slumber; It does no real harm to the victim, merely puts them into a sleep so deep that nothing can arouse them for a period of hours that Eydis may choose. As she gets more practice and grows in power, she may eventually be able to utilize this in other ways. Wallcling: A byproduct of her ability to alter and shift her form, this adaptation is deceptively simple, yet inimitably useful. It simply allows her to alter the pads of her hands, feet, knees, and what have you to the same build as a gecko's toes; this allows her to crawl along sheer, slippery surfaces such as a glass window and the like. However, this does not work with teflon for some strange reason, same as the geckos from which this adaptation was borrowed. Skills: Basic First Aid: An offshoot from her wilderness survival education, Eydis knows how to treat basic injuries/poisons/diseases one might sustain while, say, living off bugs and treebark in the woods. Cooking That Doesn't Suck: The girl went to Culinary School. She likes cooking. So sue her. Parkour: This is a physical discipline that originated in France (and is called, literally, 'The Art of Movement') The main point of Parkour is to get from point A to point B in the quickest, most efficient way possible, by navigating many and sundry obstacles along the way. It is a very physically demanding discipline, but completely and utterly useless in a combat situation unless that combat situation involves 'running away like a scared little bitch'. Self-Defense: Eydis was taken to basic self-defense classes as a child, like most kids are in cities. Nothing special there, really. Wilderness Survival: Thanks to her parents and their rather strict concept of 'self-sufficiency', she, they, and her siblings are all well-versed in the concept of surviving in the wilderness with little to no tools at their disposal. Sometimes Eydis will go camping with no back up on purpose just to practice, as the little adrenalin junkie finds this sort of thing thrilling. She can kill and skin an animal in ten minutes, on a good day. Flaws: Alien Curiosity: The symbiote within Eydis is a very curious creature, and Eydis' natural mindset is a very laid back, lackadaisical one. Therefore, this means that she allows it more freedom than most would, as she simply doesn't mind, trusting in the creature not to ruin her life. However, the symbiote, at least at first, does not understand humanity and their creations and toys very well. This usually ends with some interesting results, such as a computer being taken apart and the pieces sorted by size and shape, or a clock rebuilt into some strange, inscrutable machine that Eydis herself does not comprehend, but the creature inside truly does. Alien Instinct: Alien though her symbiote may be, it still has instincts same as any other creature; sometimes these come to the fore. She may set up her room to be more comfortable for her alien counterpart, setting her bed up to look more like a macabre nest, for example. Perhaps strange creations may be found in her room, a melding of organic tissue and stolen, useless machine bits. Perhaps she will walk right up to a person she doesn't know and take a deep sniff, or stick her tongue in the air as if tasting for pheromones. Call of the Hive: Sorry, you get to experience this one IC only. <3 The Hunger: Eydis' abilities don't run on magic or some sort of supernatural power; they are wholly organic in nature, and often require a massive amount of internal resources, such as fat, carbs, and the like, to be fueled. Her metabolism is hyper-enhanced, and as such she must indulge in her strange hungers daily or risk her body eating itself from the inside-out. This means she is forced to eat organic and inorganic materials to support herself, her symbiote, and her abilities, often being forced to devour whatever may be nearby if she exerts herself or uses her powers for any extended period of time. She must eat: metal, rubber, glass, plastic, flesh, bone, wood, tile, and the like. Her body is so refined it can utilize and digest -all- of what passes her lips. I would not suggest ever asking her to go down on you. Meldvoice: Sometimes when you're upset, two voices are better than one. On occasion, Eydis may find her symbiote echoing her sentiments, adding its own voice to hers. The result is...unsettling, to say the least, making her voice sound cold and almost mechanical. Poison Womb: Eydis is completely incapable of bearing children the natural way, partially due to the presence of the symbiote taking up space in her body, and partially because, while she may look human, her physiognomy is completely, irreversibly changed. Should she ever spawn or give birth, her method of doing so is rather, well, alien. Also, her children will be halfbreeds; they will have a symbiote resting within them as she does, but their bodies will be altered biologically to have an easier time to carry the symbiotes, and to make the transition more smooth. Category:Approved characters